


They'll Say

by crispchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispchan/pseuds/crispchan
Summary: Kyungsoo will say he hates Chanyeol and Chanyeol would shrug and say he just likes to annoy Kyungsoo. But of course, they are humans and humans never say what they really want to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i actually made a short version of this in april and went back to it, read it again, got inspired and made a longer version of it and this is the longer version. the short version + long version is in my aff. i hope reading the longer version only wouldn't be too confusing, but just in case the link is down here since i can't post the link here in the notes. heh.

[link](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1118158/they-ll-say-chansoo)

 

It's the first day of school and Kyungsoo is four. He's crouching down all by himself, hands coming up to touch his now very short hair. 

How will Junmyeon hyung think of him now? He used to like Kyungsoo having long hair because it makes him look pretty. Now Kyungsoo won't get to be pretty anymore. He whimpers in distress, trying to fight the tears coming because his Mom says he's a big boy now, and big boys rarely cry. He sniffles and wipes the back of his hand against his eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” 

Kyungsoo sniffs and glares at the approaching boy. He's the reason why Kyungsoo isn't pretty anymore. 

“None of your business!” he snaps. Of course, his Mom also said he should mind his manners, and Kyungsoo almost always does what he's told, but why should he mind his manners around a kid who stuck a piece of gum in his hair? That's like his favorite hero Batman thanking Joker for killing people.

“Okay... then why are you crying?” the kid asks, sitting down beside Kyungsoo on the grass. He sits down indian style, unlike Kyungsoo, who's afraid of getting his bum dirty because of the wet grass. 

“Because I had to cut my long hair, and now I can't be pretty anymore!” Kyungsoo glares, because it's this boy's fault and he's acting like he doesn't know anything! 

“O-oh,” the kid mumbles, looking down at his feet. “I'm sorry... I was just gonna touch your hair because it was so pretty but I forgot I had gum in my hand...” 

The boy had his trembling bottom lip sticking out, his face so red and his eyes cast to the ground. He sniffles. 

Kyungso bites his lip. His mother's words about being kind and understanding rings in his ears.

_Well... The boy hadn't meant to do it after all, and he did say Kyungsoo’s hair is pretty…_

“I-it's okay, don't cry,” Kyungsoo says, awkwardly patting the chubby kid's back because, well, how else is he going to comfort him? 

“But… I ruined your pretty hair...” the boy mumbles. 

“No- well, I guess you did... But it's okay. We can still be friends!” Kyungsoo offers, not knowing how to cheer the other boy up. 

“R-really?” the boy looks at Kyungsoo eagerly, smiling so wide that Kyungsoo thinks the corner of his lips might actually reach his big, dumbo-like ears. 

“Yeah of course, as long as you don't ruin my hair again!” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“Wow, that's awesome! I have a new friend! Hey, my name's Park Chanyeol!” 

Kyungsoo smiles. “I'm Do Kyungsoo! And I’m going to call you Dumbyeol because your ears look like Dumbo the elephant’s ears!”

“Ohh, then I’ll call you Pororo Soo because you look like Pororo!”

And that was when Kyungsoo thought him and Chanyeol would be the bestest of friends. 

Oh how wrong little Kyungsoo was. 

Four days later, little Kyungsoo ends up with a ruined shirt (a shirt from his Junmyeon hyung, might he add), courtesy of Park Chanyeol. The hatred begins. 

 

 

♦

 

 

It is 2 am and Kyungsoo's 16, staring at the ceiling, hands clasped above his stomach as he ponders life. 

_Why is the world so big? Why was he even in the world? Why did God make the world? What is his purpose in life? Why can't he have cereal for dinner? Why can't he be 6 feet tall and crush anyone who defies him? Why can't God make his body let him have some_   _ **fucking**_   _rest?_

His body jerks up when he hears a tapping sound coming from the window. 

Now there's another added question to his mind. 

_Why do idiots like Park Chanyeol need to exist?_

“What the heck are you doing here, Park?” 

“I can hear your sighing all the way to my bedroom. It's disturbing and I can't sleep.” 

“So you came here because you wanted to complain... at 2 am.” 

“Yep.”

“Fuck you, Park.” 

“Well if you want to, I mean, I know my body is irresistible and all-” 

Kyungsoo groans and smothers his face with his pillow.  _Why can't Park Chanyeol just cease to exist why why why why-_

Another tapping sound. 

“What,” Kyungsoo growls, glaring with all his might at the giant plastered outside of his window. 

“Aren't you gonna be a good boy and let me in?” 

“No.”

“Aw, but we are such good friends-”

“No.”

“Okay then, I'll just stand here and keep bothering you. Don't you think it's only fair that you don't get to sleep because I don't?” 

Kyungsoo groans again and drags his body up with a sigh to open the window. 

“I am not in the mood for your games, Park.” 

“It's 2 am, you're not in the mood for anything but sleep,” Chanyeol grins and lifts himself up, clambering over the window and setting off for Kyungsoo's bed the moment his bare feet hits the floor. 

“Why the heck aren't you wearing any slippers, idiot?” Kyungsoo frowns as he closes the window and climbs up on his bed, trying to push Chanyeol off with his feet, because Park fucking Dumbyeol is taking up all the space with those freakishly long limbs of his. 

“Slippers are for the weak!” Chanyeol laughs, however, it comes out breathy and quiet, not at all like those raucous laughter of his that hurts Kyungsoo's ears. He swears sometimes it's like Chanyeol laughs like that just to piss him off. He moves over to the side a little so Kyungsoo can lie down beside him.

The bed is too small for the two of them, especially for Chanyeol, but somehow they manage to make it fit. Their shoulders brush against each other slightly and Kyungsoo tries to ignore the feeling of Chanyeol's biceps against his clothed shoulder because Park Dumbyeol happens to be wearing a fucking wife beater.

Who wears wife beaters on winter?

Idiots like Park Chanyeol, of course. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol suddenly says, breaking the silence that had surrounded them. 

“What,” Kyungsoo snaps because all he wants to do is sleep but now all chances of sleep are thrown out of the window because Chanyeol. 

“Remember when we were four?” 

Kyungsoo snorts. “Yeah, those were the happiest days of my life.” 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo can feel Chanyeol looking at him and he turns his head to meet the taller boy's hopeful gaze, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, of course. You were chubby, dorky and you had a ferret for a pet for fuck's sake. No one wanted to be friends with you except for me,” Kyungsoo scoffs, “plus, I got to be a _lot_ taller than you.” 

Chanyeol chuckles and flicks his forehead. Kyungsoo growls, not having the strength to hit the other boy back as he would have normally done. 

“Well someone certainly likes seeing me alone. What, you want all this to yourself huh?” Chanyeol laughs and turns to his side, facing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tilts his head up to the ceiling. 

“Please. You are the bane of my existence. Why would I want you all to myself?” 

“Because I'm hot?” 

“In your dreams, Park Dumbyeol.” 

“It's been years, why do you still call me that?” Chanyeol grumbles, and Kyungsoo laughs because how often does he get to annoy Chanyeol instead of it being the other way around? 

“Because.” 

Silence envelops them again, and although it's not usual for them to be silent around each other, it's not an awkward kind of silence at all. Kyungsoo finds himself slowly relaxing, his noisy thoughts dwindling down to a quiet hum. 

“Why can't you sleep, Soo?” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Because.” 

“Because what?” 

_Because I just can't, now fuck off,_  is what Kyungsoo really wanted to say, but his mouth has a different way of saying things. Later, Kyungsoo would blame it on sleep slowly taking over his brain. Because he would never, ever, admit that he opened up to Park Chanyeol, of all people. 

“Because Junmyeon hyung has a girlfriend,” Kyungsoo sighs and lets his eyes flutter close, the scenario from earlier flashing behind his eyelids. He saw them together, at the cafe where he goes with Junmyeon. To say he was disappointed would be the understatement of the century. 

“Still him, huh?” Chanyeol muses after a lapse of silence. Kyungsoo nods mutely. “I'm kinda disappointed in him.” 

“Huh? Why?” 

“I thought he was supposed to be smart.” 

“Yeah, he is,” Kyungsoo says, not wanting Chanyeol to insult Junmyeon. He can take all kinds of insults from Chanyeol, but not to Junmyeon. No, he'd dismember the giant if ever. 

Following this train of thought, Kyungsoo suddenly realizes that while Chanyeol seems to spend all his free time annoying Kyungsoo, he had never,  _not once_ , insulted Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo always makes fun of Chanyeol's ears and his bow-leggedness but all he gets back is stuck out tongues and pinches to his cheeks.

“I don't think he's smart at all.” 

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks, even if he's a bit hurt, on Junmyeon's behalf. 

“Because if he is, then he'll be with you.” 

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything back. He lets silence envelop them, and he lets his mind relax and take him closer and closer to dreamland. He also lets Chanyeol scoot closer to him and wrap a hand around his waist- and he will later blame this on being sleepy- but for now he lets it happen, because Chanyeol being all snuggled up to him (and him snuggling back) kind of makes sleeping -and forgetting- a whole lot easier.

 

 

 

♦

 

 

 

It’s the day of their Winter Recital performance, and Kyungsoo can’t help but pace back and forth in the music room as he waits for the other performers to finish preparing, rehearsing the lines over and over again in his head as he rushes to and fro.

Had it been any other performance Kyungsoo would’ve been sitting down somewhere and relaxing his mind by drinking caffeine, but as it happens, tonight college scouts would come to their school to look for prospective students, and scouts from his dream college, School of Performance Arts Seoul, would be attending too. He needed this performance to be perfect because this could make or break his first impression on the college of his dreams.

“Did you know that if you weren’t pacing back and forth, at the rate you’re going you would’ve probably already been to China and back already,” a voice pipes up from somewhere behind him, and Kyungsoo stifles the groan already rising to his lips as he faces the newcomer.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Kyungsoo mutters blankly, “what are you doing here, Park? Only the cast and the staff are allowed back here, who let you in?”

“I’m serious!” Chanyeol continues, ignoring Kyungsoo’s questions, “you could’ve scaled the Great Wall of China already, aren’t your legs tired?”

“No,” Kyungsoo mumbles, eyes scaling the giant’s figure.

Chanyeol had his thick black hair combed and brushed neatly to the side, a few strands were curled over his forehead, mimicking the comma hair style many idols are currently invested in, and Kyungsoo would never admit this in a million years but Chanyeol pulled the look off just as good as any other idol would, even with his elfish ears sticking out. If Kyungsoo is going to be honest –which he never will be, when it comes to Chanyeol– the ears make him look even better.

His normal casual get up composed of a varsity jacket and converse shoes is also nowhere in sight, replaced with a black two piece suit ensemble topped off with a golden rolex watch that Kyungsoo is again ashamed to say- the giant pulled off perfectly.

“Done checking me out yet?” Chanyeol smirks, breaking Kyungsoo’s train of thought and suddenly making him realize something.

“Oh no, oh no no no no,” Kyungsoo suddenly mutters, eyes widening in alarm as his eyes roam back up to the giant’s face, “y-you’re not going to be in the play are you?”

“Aw,” Chanyeol huffs, “now I missed the chance of breaking the surprise to you! You’re no fun, Soo.”

“What the fuck!” Kyungsoo exclaims, “what the fuck are they playing at? You’re not even in the drama club for fuck’s sake! Why would they let you in on the play? And why now? The play is in a few minutes, you haven’t even had any practice!”

Chanyeol shrugs. “I had no idea either. I just came here to watch, really. But Junmyeon was desperate, and Jongdae had apparently told him I play the piano, so here I am.”

“What?” Kyungsoo frowns, “What happened to Minseok? He was supposed to be the one playing!”

“He backed out. Ate from the wrong lunch container and ended up with a really mean stomach ache. I’ll spare you the gory details since I’m so nice,” Chanyeol says, his arms crossed over his chest and a playful grin in his face.

“This is unbelievable,” Kyungsoo gapes, refraining from running a hand over his face so as not to ruin his makeup, “I really can’t believe this.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I know all the pieces well enough, and if I happen to forget, there are copies of the pieces placed over the stand,” Chanyeol offers, uncrossing his arms and walking over to Kyungsoo to grab his shoulders gently, “you need to calm down.”

“The heck I’m calming down!” Kyungsoo hisses, shrugging off Chanyeol’s hands on his shoulders, “scouts from SOPA are coming tonight! Everything has to be perfect!”

“And it will be,” Chanyeol says calmly, looking every bit the opposite of Kyungsoo who looks like he’s about to burst. “I promise.”

“You promise?” Kyungsoo scoffs, “you don’t get it, do you? I need to get in to SOPA, no other school is good enough! This isn’t just something you can use to annoy me Chanyeol!”

“I do get it, Soo,” Chanyeol says, placing his hands over Kyungsoo’s shoulders firmly and using one hand to tip Kyungsoo’s chin up, “I know how you want this badly, and trust me, I’m not going to screw this up for you. If you want, we can even practice right now.”

Kyungsoo sighs, all the fight in him ebbing from his shoulders as he looks at Chanyeol’s brown eyes that were brimming with sincerity and unusual seriousness.

“Fine,” Kyungsoo finally relents, shoulders slumping, “let’s practice for a bit then.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol smiles reassuringly and steps back from him.

Kyungsoo will _never_ admit to missing the warmth that came from Chanyeol’s hands on his shoulders.

Chanyeol places himself in front of the piano placed in the middle of the music room, hands coming up to poise themselves over the keys.

“What song should we practice first?” he asks.

“Miracles in December,” Kyungsoo mutters. For some reason, it’s the song he’s the most nervous about.

Chanyeol nods and starts to play, fingers dancing along the keyboard so naturally and mesmerizingly that Kyungsoo almost forgets it’s time for him to sing the intro, but he does, and Chanyeol nods in approving as he sings every word gently, and as they approach the chorus, Kyungsoo suddenly realizes Chanyeol is singing along quietly, his deep voice reverberating as he sings, and Kyungsoo can’t help but to think of how perfect their voices blend together.

“See, you have nothing to worry about, that was perfect Soo!” Chanyeol beams, wrapping up the song with the final notes before turning to face Kyungsoo.

“H-huh? A-ah yeah… Th-thanks,” Kyungsoo mutters, momentarily disarmed by the bright smile on Chanyeol’s face. “You were great too.”

“You think so?” Chanyeol’s playful smile is back in place, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, moving forward to flick the giant’s forehead.

“You better not screw this up, Dumbyeol,” Kyungsoo threatens, although both of them know it is just an empty threat.

“Aye aye, Captain!” Chanyeol salutes, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again before leaving to go backstage, this time without the worry of anything going wrong.

Chanyeol had promised everything would go perfectly, and Chanyeol is definitely a man of his word.

 

 

 

An hour and a half later, and Kyungsoo is again rushing backstage, eyes bright and hair disheveled as he goes in search of a certain giant.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol!” he calls out, ignoring the weird looks coming from the staff backstage.

“Woah, woah, what’s the rush-” Chanyeol doesn’t even get the chance to finish his statement before he gets an armful of Kyungsoo, who is suddenly hugging him so tight.

“C-can’t… b-breathe…” Chanyeol rasps in exaggeration, and Kyungsoo steps back to hit him playfully, all the while with a bright grin in place.

“I did it, I did it Yeol!” Kyungsoo yells, holding Chanyeol’s arms and jumping up and down in excitement.  He finally calms down enough to gather his breath to speak a few minutes after, “the scouts from SOPA, they told me they were going to be expecting me at the auditions, Yeol, I got an audition!”

“Wow…” Chanyeol breathes, amazement clear in his features, “that’s awesome! I’m so proud of you, Soo!”

And it is now Chanyeol who sweeps Kyungsoo up into his arms, giving the younger no chance to breathe as he squishes him and jumps up and down with him after, ignoring all the looks coming from the other people with them.

It doesn’t even cross Kyungsoo’s mind that it’s Chanyeol who he shared his success first, Chanyeol and not Jongdae, not even his parents, but Chanyeol. And even if he does realize this, he finds that he doesn’t mind, because right now, Chanyeol is the best person to share his success with.

 

 

 

♦

 

 

 

They are in the middle of a field. Their other friends were all asleep, a good distance from them, all tucked in in their sleeping bags and snoring away in content. Kyungsoo is 20, and life looms over him, scarier than when he was 16 and all he had to worry about was cafeteria food and shitty classmates and his Junmyeon hyung having a pretty little girlfriend. 

The stars twinkle from above, oblivious to Kyungsoo's anxieties and worries. Chanyeol sits beside him, gazing up at the same sky. Kyungsoo wonders if they see the same thing that he sees. Everything has always been more wonderful in Chanyeol's eyes. He sees the world through the eyes of a child. 

Silence, again, until this time, it's Kyungsoo who decides to break it. 

“Hey,” he says, even if he really doesn't have anything to say.

“What?” Chanyeol whispers, as if he's scared to speak too loudly.  

“Why'd you ruin my shirt?” Kyungsoo blurts out. He doesn’t have any idea what he wants to say and it’s the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Huh?” Chanyeol faces him, his brows wrinkled in confusion and it's really something Kyungsoo would've found cute on any other person. Or, if he's being totally honest with himself, he totally finds cute on Chanyeol but would rather die than admit it.

Kyungsoo clears his throat and tears his eyes away from Chanyeol's. 

“My shirt. When we were four. Why did you ruin it?” 

It's an absurd question, this much Kyungsoo knows. But still, he finds himself waiting anxiously for Chanyeol's answer. A minute passes. Kyungsoo steals a glance in Chanyeol's direction, and he finds Chanyeol staring at him with a tinge of curiosity in his eyes and something else Kyungsoo can't quite place, and he doesn't have the time to because as soon as their eyes meet, Chanyeol is tilting his head up already, avoiding Kyungsoo's eyes. 

“Because.”

“Because what?” 

“Because I hated it.” 

“Why?”

“Because of the person who gave it to you.” 

Kyungsoo leaves it at that. He thinks it's because he's already content with the answer, but if he's being honest with himself, it's because he's too scared to cross a line that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

“And Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol mumbles. 

“What?” 

“I used to regret cutting your hair when I was a kid.” 

“Used to?”

“Yeah, until I found out that you had your hair long because Junmyeon thought it's pretty. When I found out, I was pretty glad I cut it.” 

Kyungsoo scoffs and bumps Chanyeol's shoulder with his, but doesn't say anything else. He's too scared to. 

“You’re such a jealous bastard,” Kyungsoo accuses, and Chanyeol laughs but doesn’t make any effort to deny it.

Because maybe it is true. Chanyeol is really such a jealous bastard.

“Hey Soo, look!” Chanyeol suddenly pipes up, his voice down to a whisper but the excitement in it clear as day. Kyungsoo frowns and turns to look at the direction Chanyeol is staring at.

“Uh, what am I supposed to be looking at, exactly?” Kyungsoo mutters, frowning as he tries to decipher what is it that Chanyeol suddenly finds so amusing.

“Fireflies!” Chanyeol whisper-yells, beaming in excitement as he stands up to take a closer look at the fireflies.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but lets out a chuckle. Leave it to Chanyeol to find excitement and amusement in glowing bugs.

Park Chanyeol is 21, an engineering major, and a huge fan of fireflies. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how it can get any better.

“Remember when we were kids and you used to think fireflies were fairies?” Kyungsoo muses, standing up as well. Chanyeol smiles, soft and sincere, and no matter how hard Kyungsoo tries to, he just can’t deny the little lurch his heart does at the action.

“I still do, it’s highly possible you know,” Chanyeol grins cheekily, throwing a wink at Kyungsoo’s direction, and the moment is gone.

Or so Kyungsoo thinks.

“They’re bugs, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, looking back at the taller with a blank look in his eyes.

“Well, that’s what most people see and what they say,” Chanyeol says, “but just because people say it doesn’t mean it’s true.”

Kyungsoo frowns and stares at Chanyeol, expecting for the taller to continue because there’s so much more he can sense under the giant’s words.

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo finally asks after Chanyeol turns back to the fireflies and ignores the question clear as day in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Chanyeol turns to face him again, and it’s clear that there’s something in his eyes that Kyungsoo just can’t read no matter how hard he tries, so he settles for waiting for Chanyeol’s answer instead, fists clenched at his sides as he stares back at the elder with every bit of the intensity in his eyes reflecting the giant’s.

“Like you,” Chanyeol finally replies, and Kyungsoo swears his breath does _not_ hitch when Chanyeol raises a rough and calloused hand to cup his cheek, using his thumb to caress the soft skin just beside Kyungsoo’s lips. “People always say you hate me, but you don’t, do you?”

Kyungsoo stays silent, his heart beating so hard against his chest he’s surprised Chanyeol can’t hear it. They’re so close, Kyungsoo finally realizes, the tips of their shoes were touching, their faces mere breaths apart, and Kyungsoo can’t find it in himself to tear his eyes away from Chanyeol’s own warm, brown eyes.

He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly looking at Chanyeol like this; he doesn’t know why Chanyeol suddenly looks so different, so… delicate, even with his tall stature and imposing figure.

Right now, right here, with his thick black hair falling over his forehead,  a few strands lying over his furrowed brows, his eyes so dark and inquisitive and his lips pursed, Kyungsoo had never seen Chanyeol look so delicate, like one strong gust of air can break him. And Kyungsoo doesn’t know why but he feels like he is that strong gust of air that can tear this giant down.

“You don’t really hate me, do you?” Chanyeol repeats, eyes searching all over for Kyungsoo’s face, for something that Kyungsoo can’t quite place, and he finally realizes why Chanyeol looks so delicate, so vulnerable.

Chanyeol is laying all of his cards on the table, and Kyungsoo realizes the next move is up to him.

Kyungsoo frowns, large eyes blinking slowly as he takes in the man standing in front of him, a hand coming up to cover Chanyeol’s, and for a moment he sees fear flicker in his eyes, as if he’s expecting Kyungsoo to push him away, but all Kyungsoo does is cover the much larger hand with his own smaller one.

“Where is this coming from?” Kyungsoo finally says, and Chanyeol flicks his eyes down for a second, before bringing them up again to face Kyungsoo’s.

“Yesterday,” Chanyeol replies, after a few beats of silence, “Yesterday, in your room… … You just kind of snapped and I thought, maybe I should just really leave you, you know? Maybe… Maybe I should stop annoying you, stop being a burden and a nuisance.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo breathes, and he doesn’t wait for Chanyeol to reply, doesn’t even let him get a word in as he continues, “why did you even get scared when you know that I can never really hate you, even if I tried?”

Chanyeol stares back at him, eyes so vulnerable and lips forming a small ‘o’ as he takes in Kyungsoo’s words, and Kyungsoo can’t help but feel mad at himself for making _the_ Park Chanyeol doubt himself. Because even back when they were kids, he knew Park Chanyeol should never spend a second of his life doubting himself.

Kyungsoo remembers yesterday. They were in his room and Park Chanyeol was annoying him as usual. He had an important script to memorize, and he really didn’t want to blow it.

_“I swear, Park, if you don’t leave right now,” Kyungsoo growls, glaring up at the taller._

_“If I don’t leave right now what?” Chanyeol teases, a playful glint in his eyes, and Kyungsoo finally snaps._

_“Why can’t you just fucking leave me alone?” he snaps, closing the cover of the book with too much force, and Chanyeol looks taken aback but Kyungsoo disregards it, “why are you always bothering me? Why are you always following me around like a fucking puppy? Why the hell can’t you just get lost?”_

He would’ve been blind not to see the hurt clear in Chanyeol’s eyes, but at the moment Kyungsoo had thought that the book in front of him was more important, which is why he hadn’t bothered chasing after the giant when he left.

He hadn’t thought much of it, at the time, but now, looking back he realized that his words were indeed painful, and for someone as sensitive as Chanyeol, he might as well have punched him in the gut.

“I don’t hate you, Dumbyeol, never have, never will. I can’t, and I won’t,” Kyungsoo continues, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of Chanyeol’s hand as he leans in to his touch, “not when you willingly stay up until 2 am just to check up on me because you know I can’t sleep. Not when you force me out of my shell but know just when to back off to leave me some space. Not when you spend so many time giving me pep talks for my performances. Not when you waste your time singing Bruno Mars’ songs with me, and most importantly, not when you’re the best friend I could ever have. So I’m sorry, for yelling yesterday, I was just really stressed out.” 

With this, a small smile blooms on Chanyeol’s face, and Kyungsoo feels so proud of himself for being the cause of it.

Because even when they fight over the silliest things, even when they fight over big things, at the end of the day it will still be Do Kyungsoo and Park Chanyeol; never one without the other.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for being so annoying too, I probably should’ve backed off,” Chanyeol mutters, chuckling softly.

“Yeah, you should have,” Kyungsoo chuckles breathily.

“Hey Soo?”

“Hm?”

“You’re my best friend too, you know that right?”

Kyungsoo chuckles again and nods, feeling his heart lurch again when Chanyeol drops the hand on his face in favor of wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist to pull him even closer, if that is even possible.

“So you won’t mind if I do this, right?” Chanyeol suddenly asks after a long pause, drawing back a little to face Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo frowns. “Do what-”

And then Chanyeol’s lips were on him, and Kyungsoo can’t think of anything else aside from the fact that Chanyeol’s lips were so sweet and soft, and _why had they not done this sooner?_

And Kyungsoo will probably deny it on sleepiness and nerves when he wakes up tomorrow, but now, Kyungsoo is 21 with life looming over him, scarier than when he was 16, but somehow so much better with Chanyeol’s plush lips pressed over his own and his arms wrapped so securely around Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this! leave a kudos or a comment or whatever, lemme know what u guys think hehe. love you lots!


End file.
